Seasons of Love
by purple.queen6
Summary: CSI:NY goes RENT! Seven friends, one city. Just as everything seems to fall into place, everything falls apart. Will their friendship survive? Based on Rent, Pairings: Danny/Lindsay, Mac/Stella, Don/Jess, with Adam, some Hawkes, may include Jo Danville.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a story i have thought about for a while and i have finally decided to publish it. I absolutely love rent and CSI:NY so i thought i would combine the 2. THIS IS BASED ON THE MOVIE NOT THE PLAY. it may sound weird to do that but the play has more scenes and i dont want you to be that it may be missing scenes cuz i've never seen the play only the movie. Since it is BASED on Rent the characters don't really match up(i.e. Jess isn't a crossdresser and Mac isn't a girl) and it may not follow the story line completly. This may take a while to update because of school but i'll try to update as soon as i can. This just shows the characters but i am not putting Jo in this story because i think Stella would be better. This is my first CSI:NY story so please READ AND REVIEW! THANKS! I hope you enjoy this story!**

CSI:NY RENT

Characters:

Roger Davis:Danny Messer

Mimi Marquez:Lindsay Monroe-Messer

Mark Cohen: Adam Ross

Tom Collins: Don Flack

Angel Dumott Schunard: Jess Angell(haha i couldn't resist)

Maureen Johnson:Stella Bonasera

Joanne Jefferson:Mac Taylor

Benjamin "Benny" Coffin III as himself

It may have Jo Danville as a small role.

Sorry this isn't really a chapter!


	2. Rent

**Author's Note: here's the real 1st chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Rent or CSI:NY and I never will.**

Ch.1: Rent

Gliding down the streets of New York City on his bike, Adam Ross was deep in thoughts, hardly paying attention to the noisy city, thinking about his documentary he was working on. He had given up on writing scripts to his stories, trying to film real life. But it was getting tough, life seemed more and more like fiction with each passing day. He got off of his bike and walked up to his apartment he shared with his best friend, Danny Messer. As he walked in Danny waved a sheet of paper in his face looking very , more troubled than usual.

"What's that? Your newest failed song?" Adam couldn't help but joking.

"No, it's an eviction notice. Benny is kicking everyone out who can't pay the rent." Danny retorted, clearly angered, by either the eviction notice or his failed attempt at lightening Danny's mood, he didn't really know.

"What? Benny promised! How could he..." Adam said while shivering realizing Benny had shut off the power.

Together he and Danny filled a trash can full of his old screenplays and Danny's songs he'd rejected. Suddenly, they heard the familiar voice of Don Flack from outside calling thier names.

"Hey guys! Throw down the keys so I can come up!" Don shouted.

"Hey! Look who's back!" Adam said to Danny as he threw down a pair of keys to Don.

Just as Don was walking up, a gang of 3 people came up to him, demanding his stuff. Don raced down an alley trying to escape the thugs. Just as he was about to get away he tripped and fell to thte ground. They caught up to him pushing him against the side of the alley, pulling out a bat. One man started beating him up while the other 2 took all of his bags and his jacket. After they had taken everything, they beat him with the bat a few more times then ran away. Don couldn't bring himself to get up and walk to the apartment so he sat there and started to lose consciousness...

* * *

Jessica Angell sat on the side of the street with her drumsticks hitting a large plastic container to form drum beats. A couple walked by dropping a quarter on the container.

"Merry Christmas" Angell said halfheartedly as she put the quarter in her pocket.

She was about to begin playing again when she heard a faint groaning coming from inside the alley she was sitting outside of.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called, walking into the alley.

She saw a dim figure huddled up against the wall and she rushed over.

"Honey are you okay?" she asked, helping the man up, "I'm Angell."

"Don Flack, but my friends call me Flack." Flack said weakly.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up honey."Angell said softly, helping him out of the alley.

* * *

"Where is he?" Adam said, looking out of the balcony.

Everyone who lived on their block was protesting the eviction notice. Burning papers flooded the streets as people threw them out their windows. Adam and Danny had even threw out the contents of their trash can, watching the paper burning and cascading down to the ground.

"Don'tworry. He'll show up."Danny said.

He looked down on the street, his eyes scanning around from their friend. His eyes then met a pretty brunette who he recognized because she lived below them. She smiled flirtingly up at him and then walked inside her apartment. Danny couldn't help but grin as he too walked into his apartment.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's kind of short. I am doing the chapters by the songs so this is what happens during the 1st song. The song titles will be the chapter names. Reviews are appreciatedbut not mandatory! I'll already be happy if you read it and like the story!**


	3. You'll See

**Author's Note: NEXT CHAPTER! Enjoy! Aren't you guys excited for the CSI: PREMIERE ON FRIDAY! Glee is on TODAY! **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own CSI:NY or Rent.**

You'll See

Together Danny and Adam walked down from their apartment, looking for Flack. As they walked to the street a Range Rover pulled up beside them. A homeless man leaned up against the car and tried to clean it, hoping for some money.

"Hey bum, get your ass off the range rover." said a man as he got out of the car. He appeared to be the same age as Danny and Adam.

"You know that attitude towards the homeless is exactly what Stella is protesting, Benny." Adam said, frowning at the man who turned off the electricity on Christmas Eve.

Benny ignored Adam and started ripping down Stella's flyers promoting the protest which were taped up on the side of the wall.

"Stella's protesting losing her performance space, not my attitude. Where is Stella anyway?"Benny asked Adam.

"She's getting ready for the protest." Adam told him.

" Are you still her production manager?"

"Not exactly." Adam said, hesitating before saying, "I was dumped."

"She meet another man? What's his name?" Benny questioned.

"Mac Taylor," Danny answered for him, "And stop stalling, We want to know why you broke your promise, when you moved out and got married to the daughter of the richest man in New York, you promised that when you bought this apartment building we would never have to pay rent. You used to live here to you know."

"How could I forget? You two, me, Collins, Maureen..." Benny trailed off, not wanting to remind Adam of his ex-girlfriend who he was probably still in love with.

"Then what happened to you Benny, what happened to your heart?"Adam added giving Benny a small shove.

"You'll see boys. Once we build a cyber studio at the lot next door, you'll see. But first we need to get rid of these homeless people. I need the rent." Benny told them.

Adam and Danny could tell Benny truly believed what he was telling them and they didn't know how to change his mind.

"Your wasting your time," Adam said, "We're broke."

"There is one way you won't have to pay. Stella's protest. Get her to cancel." Benny told them, "Our dreams will come true once that cyber arts studio is going to be built. Isn't that what we always dreamed about? Adam,you always say you want to produce films and Danny,you say you want to write songs, well you need somewhere to do it."

"Why can't you just get an injunction or call the cops?"Adam asked, annoyed.

"My investors prefer I handle the protest quietly. If you stop Stella from doing the show, then on paper guarentee I'll forgo your rent, for good." Benny said smiling, "Or...you'll both pack."

* * *

Angell helped Flack out of the alley and she started leading him to her apartment.

"My apartment isn't big, but it'll do. I have to go soon but you can stay as long as you need to." Angell said, as they walked over to her apartment building.

"Where do you have to go?" Flack asked her.

"Life Support meeting." She said quietly, "I have AIDS."

"Me too," Don said just as quietly.

They gave each other a small smile as they walked into Angell's apartment.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Sorry I had to have Angell and Flack have AIDS. It is a big part of the story, sadly. This story takes place in 1989-1990. Don't worry, Lindsay will show up again in 2 chapters and Mac in 4. Stella shows up about a quarter of they way into the story, I don't really know because I might end up doing 2 songs per chapter if they are short or go together. This is one of the shorter chapters, sorry. It is kind of a filler one will be longer.**


	4. One Song Glory

**A/N: This is one of my favorite songs from Rent. You should really listen to it! This is Danny/OC but don't worry soon it will be Danny/Lindsay! So all you D/L fans don't give up on me! Did you all see the season premiere? Wasn't it amazing even though I miss Stella on the show I think Jo is great. I loved the Danny/Lindsay scene on the roof!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI: NY or Rent**

**P.S. BOLD=Song lyrics**

_ITALICS=Flashback_

One Song Glory:

After Benny drove away in his car Adam decided to go out looking for Flack while Danny stayed in the apartment just in case he came back. Danny climbed up the stairs to the roof of the building and sat there holding his guitar, starting to sing.

**One song, **

**Glory,**

**One song,**

**Before I go**

Danny stopped singing. Why out of all the songs he had written, did he have to sing _this _song. Danny closed his eyes. No, he thought, he couldn't think of _her._

"April," he said softly, before he started singing again, as his memories came flooding back to him.

**Find One Song,**

**One Last Refrain,**

**Glory,**

**From the pretty boy front man,**

**Who wasted opportunity**

_Flashback:_

_He was on stage, singing and playing his guitar. He had thought he was on track to make a cd and be famous. This was it. This was his chance, his one oppurtunity. Then, he saw her. She was beautiful. They was she looked at him in pure bliss, and utter joy. And those eyes. The way they gazed up at him made him feel like he could do anything, accomplish anything. Nothing, not the cheap lights that surrounded him, the people clapping along to his songs, could compare to the way her eyes on him made him feel like a star. Just for her. She was with a group of friends, people he had seen many times for they had become his fans. His adoring fans, who lined the stage, cheering him on._

**One song,**

**He had the world at his feet,**

**In the eyes of a young girl,**

**A young girl,**

**Find glory,**

**Beyond the cheap colored lights**

_After the show was over he went up to where she was sitting at the bar, and they talked, talked about everything, for hours. Then when the bar was closing he kissed her cheek and asked her out. She had said yes. Over the months they had become so close. Then, she started to buy drugs, she told him to try some. Soon, he would hold her hand while she injected the drugs into her skin with the needle, then she would do the same to him. _

**Find,**

**One song,**

**A song about love,**

**Glory,**

**From the soul of a young man,**

**A young man,**

_He had gone with her to the doctor, held her had when she got the results from the blood test back, he was in shock as he read the words that changed both of their lives. HIV postive. Danny rushed to his apartment and got his letter, showing the same results. Later she had come over and he held her while she sat on the couch crying, for hours. He cried to but he couldn't let her see, he was supposed to be the strong one, if he wasn't they wouldn't get through this._

**Find,**

**The one song,**

**Before the virus takes hold,**

**Glory,**

**Like a sunset,**

**One song, **

**To redeem this empty life,**

_A few months later he had gotten a call from one of their friends, April was in the hospital. They had been hanging out when she started to feel sick, they rushed her to the hospital. There he met up with her, holding her closly against his body, as she lay there dying in his arms. The doctors tried everything, but there was nothing they could do. She was gone a few hours later._

**Time flies,**

**Ans then-no need to endure anymore,**

**Time dies,**

_When she had died so had his muse, for she was his muse. He couldn't write any songs, he lost his fans, his one chance, one chance at sucsess. _

_End Flashback._

He had made it his personal goal in life to write one more song, a great song, like the ones he used to write, before he joined April.

**A/N: Wow. I didn't think this chapter would be so long. . Even though a lot of it is song lyrics...I hope you guys listened to this song, because it will make this more real. Once again, I am sorry i had to also give Danny AIDS, but it goes with the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next up: Danny and Lindsay share a moment! YAY!**


	5. Light My Candle

**A/N: For all you Danny/Lindsay fans...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own CS:NY or Rent**

Light my Candle

Danny walked back down to his apartment, trying not to let the tears in his eyes fall. He set his guitar down, when he heard a knock at the door. The girl from downstairs.

"Hi," Danny said trying to stop staring at her.

"Do you have any matches?" she asked, holding up a candle, "They turned off the heat,"

"You're shivering," Danny said letting her into the apartment.

"It's nothing. Like I said before, they turned off my heat. I'm a little weak on my feet," Lindsay said, as Danny wrapped his jacket around her, "Would you light my candle?"

Danny didn't move. He stood there, staring at her. Lindsay noticed and asked,"What are you staring at?" blushing slightly.

"Nothing, just...your hair in the moonlight." He said, also blushing slightly from getting caught staring at her. "You look familiar." He told her, wondering where he had seen her before.

Instead of answering, Lindsay wobbled slighty, and Danny caught her before she could fall.

"Can you make it to you apartment?" Danny asked, worried for her health.

"It's fine, I just having eaten much today, at least the room stopped spinning," she told him, smiling.

Again, Lindsay caught Danny staring at her, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, It's just your smile reminded me of-"

"I always remind people of...Who is she?" Lindsay said, frowning.

"She died...Her name was April." Danny said.

Lindsay could tell he was going to ask her to leave, but she didn't want to, not yet. She blew out the candle he recently lit and said, "It's out again."

"sorry about your friend," she said honestly, "Do you mind lighting my cande again?"

Danny got a mtach and move closer to her, lighting the candle, "Well..." he murmured.

"Yeah..."She said moving even closer.

"Well, goodnight," Danny said moving away from her.

Lindsay started walking away, shedding his jacket, but blew out the candle yet again. She knocked on the door, and Danny asked," It blew out again?'

"Yes, but I think I dropped my stash,"she said, referring to her heroin.

"I know I've seen you out around here." Danny said, ignoring what she had just said, "When I used to go out... your cande's out."

"I had it when I walked out the door..." Lindsay said fustrated," It was pure... Do you see it on the floor?" she asked him, bending down giving him a veiw of her ass.

Danny couldn't help but stare, and she said," They said I have the best ass around...Is it true?"

"What," Danny asked, surprised.

"Your staring," Lindsay said smirking.

"No!I mean, yes, you do but, you look familiar," He said again trying not to stare.

"Like your dead girlfriend," She said sourly.

"Only when you smile," Danny protested, "But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else."

"Do you go to the Cat Scratch club? She asked, talking about the strip club, "That's where I work, I dance."

"Yes." he said, finally remembering where he had seen her, "they used to tie you up."

"It's a living." She said nonchalantly.

"I barely recognize you with out the handcuffs," He said teasing her.

"Can you light my candle?, she asked again, "I can't see anything."

Danny pulled out the matches and once again lit the candle. "Why don't you forget the heroin. Your too young for that stuff," he told her," You look like your 16."

''I'm 19," she argued, "I am old for my age, I was born to be bad," she said smirking at him.

"I once was born to be bad."He said softly," I used to shiver like that."

"I told you, I have no heat." she said, not wanting Danny to know it was from the drugs.

"I used to sweat," he continued.

"I have a cold," Lindsay told him as an excuse.

"Yeah, I used to be a junkie," he said

"Every once in a while, I like to feel good," she said as another excuse.

"Here-" Danny said, but stopping himself. He didn't want her to turn out like him and April.

"What?" she asked excitedly.

"Nothing, a candy bar wrapper," he lied.

She moved closer to him, sensing that he was lying. Danny quickly blew out her candle to distract her.

"What did you do to my candle?" she asked, somewhat angrily.

Danny reached into his pocket to get another match, but it was empty, "That was my last one," he told her, apologetically.

"I guess we should thank god for the moon," she said sitting down.

"Or maybe it's not the moon at all," he said, "I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street."

"Bah humbug," she said smiling and reaching out to grab his hand,"Your hands, they're cold," she said, caressing them lightly.

"Yours too." He said shivering lighlty from the sensation of her hands.

"Big, like my father's," she murmured, "Do you want to dance?" she asked standing up.

"With you?" Danny said smiling.

"With my father," She said jokingly.

"I'm Danny," he blurted out. He couldn't help himself, he wanted her to remember his name, and he wanted to get to know her.

Lindsay moved around him, trailing her fingers around his waist. She saw her stash tucked in his back pocket so she pulled it out. "They call me Lindsay," she said going to face him. She waved the stash in his face, smiling triumphantly, and walked out the door closing it behind her.

Danny could only stare at the closed door at smile.

**A/N: This is probably the longest, just because last chapter had lyrics. **

**Preview: Today 4 U**


	6. Today 4 U

**AN: I finally got my lazy self to update! There was a ton of shit that just piled up in my life so I haven't had much inspiration this past weeks. Also,my procrastination and short attention span didn't help that much. (Saturday: Hmmm...I could write ch. 6 or I could sleep all day...I think I'll sleep. Sunday: I think I'll write the story now...I should go on youtube to listen to the song! OHH! Performances from the opening night of Rent! Anthony Rapp is SOO hot! 2 hours later:What was I supposed to do again?) So...the story...forgot about that...**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah don't own it.**

Ch.6- Today 4 U

Adam trudged up to his and Danny's apartment, having no luck finding Flack. Adam walked through the doors of the apartment to find Danny nervously pacing around the apartment.

"Dude, Calm down. I'm sure Flack's fine," Adam said trying to calm his distressed friend.

"It's not about Flack," Danny said," I met a girl...Lindsay"

"Doesn't she live downstairs? She's hot," Adam said.

"I know she is," Danny said, "But, I think I like her."

"That's good, man!" Adam said, patting Danny on the back.

"No, it's not. What about April?"

"Dude, I know you miss April but you've got to move on," Adam told Danny, "It's getting late, we should look for Flack tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning Danny and Adam walked out of their rooms to find Don Flack sitting on a couch with a large brown paper bag.

"What the hell, dude," Adam said, walking up to Flack," Where were you last night, I looked everywhere for you."

"I got mugged," Don said, nonchalantly, as if it happened on a daily basis.

"What? Then why didn't you come here after?" Danny asked.

"Met a girl," Don said, simply, "Besides I got you guys christmas presents," Don told them holding up the bag.

Danny and Adam momentarily forgot about th girl Flack mentioned and focused on the bag. Don pulled out a bottle of vodka, plastic cups, and some food. He started pouring the vodka into the paper cups handing them out to Danny and Adam.

"So why is everyone meeting girls except for me," Adam asked.

"Danny met a girl? That's great man." Don said.

"Who did you meet?" Danny asked Flack, changing the subject.

"The girl who gave me the money to buy all of this stuff," Falck said, pointing to the bag, "Gentlemen, our benefactor on this Christmas Day, I give you Miss Jessica Angell," Don said as he moved to open the front door to reveal Jessica Angell standing there.

Angell walked into the apartment holding out two wads of cash," Today for you, tomorrow for me," she said smiling and giving Danny and Adam each one of the wads of money.

"You earned this on the street?" Adam asked.

"Well, yesterday was my lucky day. A lady in a limo came up to me on Avenue A. She said 'Darling, would you be a dear, I haven't slept in a year, can you make my neighbors barking dog dissapear?' of course, I agreed and after Istole the dog I gave it to a pet shelter and the lady gave me 1,000 dollars and she offered me a bonus if I trimmed her tree."

"A few hours later, she found me after I had gotten beat up, se took me to her apartment and cleaned me up and I stayed the night," Don continued for her.

"Wow. That's quite a story," Adam said.

"Oh and Danny there's a life support meeting today if you want to come, and Adam even if you don't have AIDS you can come too, Flack told me about your documentary, maybe you could film some of it."

"No thanks," Danny said.

"What about you Adam," Flack asked.

"Sure," Adam said, "I have to go, Stella called me, she is having sound problems at the performance studio for her protest." Adam said as he walked out the door.

"Now, Danny tell me, why won't you go to the meeing?" Angell asked.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Reviews make my day!**

**Preview: Tango: Maureen(Stella)**


	7. Tango MaureenStellaLife Support

**AN: It was hard to write this chapter. The original title of the song is the "Tango Maureen" but Stella is replacing Maureen and "Tango Stella" does NOT sound good. I mean, I love the name Stella but it just doesn't go well. And Mac's character is supposed to be a girl, so she and Mark, Adam's character are supposed to dance, hence the "tango." Just a warning, Stella is the most OOC out of all of the characters. She is going to be a flirt, but a likeable one :)**

**Disclamer: I don'town CSI:NY or Rent**

Tango Maureen(Stella)/Life Support

Adam walked into Stella's performing space to find Mac Taylor standing there, looking very aggravated, talking on the phone to someone.

"Where are you Stella? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago?" Mac practically spat into the phone, "No, I don't want your ex-boyfriend to help with the set. Stella, Don't you dare hang up on me."

Adam stood awkwardly by the door, and cleared his throat. Mac Taylor instantly looked up and asked, "Who are you?"

"Umm, I'm Adam. Stella asked me to come and help." Adam said, nervously.

"I already called an electrician," Mac said, sternly.

"Oh, alright, I guess I'll just go-"

"but he's an hour late," Mac finished.

Adam walked over to the stage to where Mac stood. "The samples won't delay, but the cables-" Mac started to say.

"There's another way. Um...Say something. Anything." Adam interrupted.

Mac glared at Adam for interrupting before saying, "Test one, two , three."

"Anything but that."

"This is weird" Mac said.

"It's weird," Adam agreed.

"Very weird."

"Fuckin' weird."

"I'm so mad that I don't know what to do." Mac told Adam, "We're fighting with moicrophones, and I'm freezing, and to top it all off I'm with you."

Adam was angered by that statement ans he walked towards Mac, "Do you feeling like going insane, and do you feel like drinking gasoline? I know this act, dude, it's called 'The Tango Stella'." Seeing Mac's questioning look, Adam explained,"It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round. As she keeps you danging."

"You're wrong." Mac protested.

"You're heart she is mangling." Adam continued.

"It's different with me," AMc said, not believing Adam.

"And you toss and you turn, because her cold eyes can burn, but you still yearn for her."

"I think I now what you mean," Mac said quietly, and whispered, "The Tango Stella."

"Has she ever pouted her lips and called you, 'Pookie'?" Adam asked.

"Never."

"Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?"

"This is kind of spooky, "Mac said, turning to look at Adam, "Did you swoon when she walked through the door?"

"Everytime, so be cautious," Adam warned.

"Did she moon over other guys."

"More than moon."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Mac said, closing his eyes, "She cheated. Stella cheated. Should I give up on her?"

"You just have to look on the bright side." Adam said, feeling pity for Mac.

"I'd still fall for here, anyhow."

"When your dancing her dance, you don't stand a chance. She makes you fall for her, hard." Adam told Mac, "So you think, 'might as well' dance a tango to hell."

"At least I'll have tangoed at all." Mac finished.

"Gotta dance 'til your diva is through. You'll pretend to believe her, 'cause in the end you won't be able to leave her." Adam said, "But the end it will come. Still you have to play dumb, until you're glum, and turn blue."

"And she can be so obscene." Mac stated, "My Stella."

"The Tango Stella."

* * *

Angell and Flack sat next to each other, while people started to sit down in the circle.

"Welcome to Life Support,"The instructor said, "How about we go around and all say our names."

"I'm Jessica Angell, but you can call me Jess or Angell," Angell started out.

"Don Flack, my friends just call me Flack," Don said. Eventually they made it through the circle and the instructor started to talk.

Then, Adam walked through the door, a little out of breath. "Come join the circle," the instructor said, thinking he was part of the group.

"Oh, no, I'm don't have...I'm not,"Adam stuttered, trying to say he didn't have AIDS, "I came here to see if Ic ould film this, its for a documentary."

The people nodded, indicating it was okay and Adam started filming.

"Hawkes, why don't you continue what you were saying." the instuctor said.

"Look, I find some of what you teach suspect, because I'm used to relying on intellect. I've been trying to open up to what I don't know. Reason says I should've died three years ago. But here I am," Sheldon Hawkes, said, smiling nervously.

The instructor loked at everyone before saying, "There's only us. There's only this. Forget regret, or life is yours to miss. No other road. No other way. No day but today."

**Well. This chapter isn't one of the best. I've been sick, and I'mnot really thinking clearly, so sorry if you don't like it. Hopefully, it will get better. I wanted Hawkes to have some role in this so he'll probably show up in a few more chapters. Next chapter is Danny/Lindsay. THere will be a lot of Flack/Angell in the few chapters after that.**

**Preview: Out Tonight/Another Day**


	8. Out TonightAnother Day

**AN: I fail. Its been like over 2 weeks since i've updated this. Sorry. tons of hw+break+procrastination+short attention span =/= New chapter. I wish it did, but for me it doesn't.**

Out Tonight/Another Day

Lindsay walked into the back of the Cat Scratch club, where she worked. She sat down in front of her vanity, where she started to apply her make up.

"Hey Linds," Jeff, the owner of the club said.

"Don't call me Linds. Only my friends call me that," Lindsay said, annoyed. Jeff was always flirting with her and she was sick of it. She found it creepy.

"Ok, calm down, baby. You're extra fiesty today." Jeff answered, chuckling, "But talk to me like that again, and you won't have a job."

Lindsay said nothing, fighting the urge to lash out at him for calling her baby. She continued to put on her make up and eventually he figured out that she wasn't going to talk to him anymore and left to go flirt with another girl. Lindsay knew he flirted with the other girls too, but he seemed to flirt with her even more.

Once Lindsay finished her make up she started to put on her outfit. Lindsay hated it. She felt so exposed in it. It was a sparkly black bikini top with matching sparkly black short shorts which barely covered her ass.

Lindsay checked the time and realized that it was almost midnight and it was time for her to perform. She followed the other girls who were swarming around the curtains, taking peeks at the guys, which the girls would with out a doubt sleep with after their shifts. She made her way to the front, because she would be singing the lead, like always. The other girls were okay at dancing but couldn't sing to save their lives, which was why Jeff always had her in the front. Or he just wants to stare at your ass, Lindsay thought.

She heard the music starting and got ready for the curtains to pull back, along with the other girls, who had took their places at the dance floor. The curtains pulled back, revealing toLindsay, hoards of guys, more than usual, who would have dirty thoughts about her. The spotlight sone on Lindsay as she began to sing.

_Whats the time?_  
_Well it's gotta be close to midnight_  
_My body's talking to me_  
_It say,'Time for danger'_

Lindsay tried not to look at the guys who were staring at her appreciatively, and focus on the back wall, because if she looked at them it would be to real. To real that this is what she had to do to make a living.

_It says 'I wanna commit a crime_  
_Wanna be the cause of a fight_  
_Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt_  
_With a stranger'_

Lindsay remembered when she was 8 years old, how she always wanted to be a police officer. How she wanted to put bad people away, like drug dealers, and murderers. Well, now she did business with them. Lindsay felt dirty as she sang about wanting to wearing tight clothes and get wiith guys. She always did, but even more tonight. Maybe it was because of Danny. When she told him that she worked here a few nights ago, she caught a glimpse of emotion flash through his eyes. Was it Disappointment? Disgust? Or sadness? She couldn't tell, all she knew was it wasn't good. Danny made her fix her life, and get a real job, even though she barely knew. Lindsay pushed those thoughts aside, knowing she wouldn't be able to get through the night thinking like that.

_I've had a knack from way back _  
_At breaking the rules once I learn the_  
_Game_  
_Get-up life's too quick_

_I know someplace sick_  
_Where this chick'll dance it the flames_  
_We don't need any money_  
_I always get in for free_  
_You can get in too_  
_If you get in with me_

_Let's go out tonight_  
_I have to go out tonight_  
_You wanna play?_  
_Let's run away_  
_We wont be back _  
_Before it's New Years Day_  
_Take me out tonight (meow)_

_When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That your on line with the feline of  
Avenue B  
_

When Lindsay finished for the night, she got out of the club as quick as possible, trying to avoid the drunk guys who would eventually wait outside, and try to hookupwiththe dancers.

When she got to her apartment complex, she, as usual, got an appreciative look and a wink from the doorman.

Lindsay thought about the song she sang tonight. It was one of the better ones, not because it was about flirting with guys, but because it was about taking chances because life is too short. These thoughts made Lindsay want to live her life to fullest, not addicted to drugs and working at a club, but having fun, doing what she wanted to do, and be with a certain blue-eyed song writer. Danny. Lindsay usually didn't have crushes on guys, it was the other way around, but with Danny, she had fallen already. And hopefully he would catch her.

_Let's go out tonight_  
_I have to go out tonight_  
_You wanna prowl_  
_Be my night owl?_  
_Well take my hand we're gonna howl _  
_Out tonight_

_In the evening I've got to roam_  
_Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome_  
_Feels too damn much like home_  
_When the spanish babies cry_

Lindsay looked out her window and to the busy streets of New York, and the endless brightlights, streching out for miles. Most people loved it here, but she didn't. It reminded her of her home in Bozeman, Montana. It was almost nothing like New York City, but similar at the same time. Every time Lindsay heard from the street, and large party, a one with just family, it reminded her of her large family in Bozeman. Sometimes, she regretted moving to New York, but she knew she had to get away from Montana.

_So let's find a bar_  
_So dark we forget who we are_  
_And all the scars from the_  
_Nevers and maybes die_

Lindsay walked out onto the fire escape outside her window, where she first saw Danny, where she first figured out she wanted him. He made her want to forget. Forget, her past, her job, her addiction, and only focus on each other.

_Let's go out tonight_  
_Have to go out tonight_  
_You're sweet_  
_Wanna hit the street?_  
_Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in_  
_Heat?_  
_Just take me out tonight_

_Please take me out tonight_  
_Don't forsake me - out tonight_  
_I'll let you make me - out tonight_  
_Tonight - tonight - tonight_

Then Lindsay thought of something, she should go over to Danny and the and the camera guy's apartment, and see if he wanted to do something tonight. Lindsay knew it was bold and risky, but she wanted to get a move on her life. She walked up to Danny's window, where she realized it was open, perfect. She climbed through the window to where Danny was quietly playing his guitar.

"Hey,"Lindsay said, nervously, surprising him.

Danny said nothing still shocked about seeing her. Her eyes, her hair, her beautiful smile.

Lindsay didn't let Danny's quietness stop her. "Do you want to do something tonight?"she asked him, moving closer, and closer, until she got to the couch he was sitting on. She pulled out her stash of heroin, and slowly put one arm are him, pulling him into a kiss. It was soft and gentle, everything Lindsay hoped for.

Danny couldn't believe he was sitting on his couch kissing Lindsay Monroe. She was a great kisser, and her lips, so soft, curved into a smile. Danny froze. Her smile. _April's_ smile. He couldn't do this, not now, he wasn't ready.

Lindsay felt him stop kissing her back and pulled back to look at him, as she did so, the passion in his eyes turned to anger.

"Who do you think you are? Barging in on my guitar. Little girl, hey. The door's that way!"Danny exploded,knowing it was uncalled for but he was too far gone, "You better go now. Take you powder, you sweet whisperer, I can't handle right now."

Seeing that Lindsay didn't look like she was going to leave, Danny said, "Well, take you hair in the moonlight, your brown eyes, goodbye goodnight." Danny walked over to the Danny, showing Lindsay out, who still sat frozen on the couch. He knew he should tell her, tell her this was a mistake. She doesn't want him. She needs someone to always be there for her, not like him. She wanted her so badly but, no! He thought.

"Another time. Another place. our temperature would climb, there'd be a log embrace. We'd do another dance. It be another play. Looking for romance? Well, come back another day," Danny said, imagining what it'd be like if things weren't so complicated.

Lindsay had finally found her voice, and was angered by his words. She knew she wasn't good enough for him, and he was just reminding her of that. She took his hand and pulled him onto the couch saying, "Look, you have two choices. You heart can freeze or burn. The pain will ease, if i can learn that there is no future, there is no past. I live this moment as my last. Pretend that there's only us, only this, this chemistry you and I both know we have. You need to forget regret, or life is yours to miss. No other road, no other way. No day but today." Lindsay said, telling him her epiphany she'd had earlier in her apartment.

Danny was still angry, and that was blocking what she was saying to him, so he replied, "Well, excuse me if I'm off track. But, tell me this. If your so wise, why do you need smack? Why do you need you drugs? Take your needle, take your fancy prayer. Oh, and don't forget. Get the moonlight out of your hair. Long ago you might've lit up my heart but the fire's dead, and it ain't ever gonna start."

Lindsay's temper flared. Usually she was good at not letting her anger get to her, but Danny made her want to smack him in the face. Without saying anything Danny, she stormed out of the apartment, and down the stairs. Danny, for some reason unknown to her, followed, but kept his mouth shut. She walked outside, having no idea where to go, when she saw Angell, Flack, and Danny's roommate, whose name she didn't know. She walked up to them, when Angell saw that she was upset, so she went to hug her.

"Lindsay," Danny said, and for a second Lindsay thought he was going to apologize, but she saw anger flash into his eyes again, and knew he wasn't going to.

"I can't control-"

"Control your temper," Danny interrupted.

"My destiny," Lindsay finished.

"She doesn't see," Danny told his friends.

"I trust my soul."

"Who says there's a soul?"

"My goal is just to be,"Lindsay said, trying to get through to Danny.

"Just let me be. Why bother? The fire's out anyway," Danny said again, "Take your powder, take your you brown eyes, your pretty smile, your silhouette."

With that, Danny walked back into the apartment complex, leaving Lindsay, in Angell's arms, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's okay, honey. Just let it out," Angell said comforting Lindsay.

"He doesn't mean it," Adam said, "He's been like that all day." Adam didn't know thecrying girl, but he assumed she was Lindsay. Lindsay, thegirl Danny was freakingout over a few days ago. And Adam thought he was bad with the ladies. But he had never made the girl he liked cry.

Lindsay just nodded, and whispered, "No day but today."

**AN: Well, that was the longest chapter I've ever written. I didn't plan for it to be that long, but these songs go together, so I didn't want them to be 2 separate chapters. Also, the first part, Out Tonight, didn't go as I planned. The song is supposed to be about having fun, and living you life, but i made Lindsay hate her job, and her life. So...sorry if you didn't like that. If you want to see how it is supposed to be, you can go on youtube. **


	9. Will I

**AN: Next chapter! This is just Will I, cuz I didn't have time to write Santa Fe. There is also a little bit of Sheldon Hawkes. Today is World AIDS Day, and because the story has to do with AIDS I thought I would update. **

**Warning: This chapter has mentions of rape.**

_**The part with Italics is the message on the phone**_

Will I/Santa Fe

Adam put on his scarf,getting ready to go to Life Support. He had wanted to do another day of filming for his documentary. Adam was about to grab his bag but their phone rang. It automatically went to voicemail.

_"Adam, Danny. It's Benny. I just wanted to tell you guys you still have a few more hours to stop Stella's protest. Then my offer will expire." _Benny hung up and the massage ended. Adam wondered how Benny had the nerve to ask them to stop Stella's protest. Even if they tried they wouldn't be able to. Stella was very stubborn and nobody would be able to stop her from having that protest.

Adam glanced at Danny, who sat by the window, looking out onto the street, but not seeing it. He was too deep in thought to even notice Adam had come to sit beside him.

"Look, about last night-"

Danny noticed Adam was there interrupted him, "I don't want to talk about it."

"You know, Lindsay's gonna be at Stella's show tonight," Adam paused before suggesting, "You should come too. I would hate to see you pass up on something that would be good for you. You need to get out a little more. If you don't, you'll probably regret it."

Danny snorted at Adam's last remark and replied, "I'll live."

Adam sat there awkwardly while Danny took a sip of his coffee, "Umm...Alright."

Adam moved to get up because he didn't want to be late to the meeting.

* * *

Sheldon Hawkes sat in the circle of of people once strangers to him, but now had become some ofhis closest friends. He had gotten AIDS when his girlfriend was raped. The guy who raped her had HIV and gave her the virus. It was unknown to them so they had slept together once she recovered. Later, she had gone to the doctor for a blood test and it was positive for HIV. He got tested too, and he was positive as well. His girlfriend eventuallydied, but he was still alive, to his amazement.

He had been reluctant to tell his family, fearing they would judge him or cut him out of their lives. He told the group this saying, "When I got the letter back showing the results, I couldn't help but thinking if I would lose my dignity. Or if my family and friends would care. I keep thinking, actually, hoping that this is some kind of morbid dream. I don't know how many times I just wished I could wake up from this nightmare."

Angell glanced at Flack whose face showed the same sympathy Angell's did. It was horrible that Hawkes got AIDS the way he did. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"I didn't even tell my parents my girlfriends was raped and that's how we got it. THey probably think she's a slut or a druggie. They probably think I'm irresponsible and careless, or that I'm a druggie," Hawkes said quietly.

"Oh, Hawkes I'm sure they don't think that," Angell said, trying to assure Hawkes, "But why didn't you tell them?"

"My girlfriend asked me not to. She was ashamed of it and just wanted to forget it ever happened. So now that she's dead I just can't bring myself to go against her wishes."

"That's sweet of you. Just know, you're never alone. We're all here for you," Angell said kindly.

"Thanks. You guys are my best friends."

Suddenly the door opened and Danny walked in.

"Hi,"he said awkwardly, "I'm here for the Life Support meeting."

"Come sit down. What's your name?" the instructor said.

"Danny Messer," Danny said sitting down.

"Now. Where were we Hawkes?"

* * *

After the meeting, Danny, Adam, Flack and Angell walked out the door.

"I'm glad you came," Flack said to Danny.

"Thanks."

The four of them heard some officers telling a homeless lady to get off of the street because shecould stay there. Adam pulled out his camera and started filming.

"Smile for the camera officers,"Adam said sarcastically.

The lady stood up and said, "Who do you think you are? I don't need no help from some bleeding heart camera man. My life's not for you to make name for yourself."

"Easy, sugar," Angell interjected, "Hewas just trying to-"

The lady refusedto listen saying, "He's just trying to use me to kill his guilt. This is not that kind of movie honey. This place is full of artists. Hey, artist, "She said, pointing to Adam, "You got a dollar?"Adam didn't answer and she said, "Didn't think so," before walking off.

"Come on Adam, Let's go" Angell said, leaving withDanny and Flack. Adam started at the lady's retreating figure before turning to follow his friends.

**I know the ending is abrupt, but I'll update soon.**


End file.
